DARK HEART
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: ¿Horrible pesadilla o hermoso sueño? ¿Mortal miedo o desquiciada ternura? Me encerró y me tiene en sus manos.


**Aviso:**

 **Esto es un crossover.**

 **Los personajes fueron sacados de la serie y/o cómic de: _"La Hermosa Niña Muerta"_ y _"Squeek!"_**

 ** _disfruten :)_**

* * *

–¡N-No avances más!

El grito lleno la habitación vacía, reventando contra las paredes, como eco rosando los utensilios de la cocina.

El sonido del refrigerador helado detrás suyo, solo animaba su tembloroso cuerpo a ponerlo más nervioso.

Pero ella.

-¡No vengas! ¡por favor!

No se inmutaba.

 _¿Cómo pude ver en ti_

 _la luz?_

Esos días de sol se fueron, su frialdad antes cálida era una agradable compañía, un dulce consuelo.

Entre la alfombra y su oso de lado, se abrazaba a ella, rozando sus risos rubios y tersa mejilla, dejándose nublar por su siempre inesperada visita.

 _Te creí buena, dime_

 _¿lo eras en verdad?_

La traición enfermiza yacía a pocos metros de sus pies, lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos mientras las manos le temblaban apretando aquella cosa… aquella arma.

Ella sonrió.

-Todd, ¿me tienes miedo?

 _A pasado tanto, me he perdido_

 _me hechizaste_

Esa noche de su cumpleaños, le dio un regalo, ella siempre seria joven pero sabía más cosas de las que el pudiera saber.

Cerró los ojos y ella presiono sus labios en un beso rápido y juguetón, apresándolo con sus brazos, pintando sus mejillas, y sin permiso, entrando a su corazon.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le susurro con una sonrisa traviesa.

13 años y experimentaba el primer beso.

13 años y ya caía en lo más hondo.

 _Quede atrapado_

 _me caí_

 _caí en tus manos_

Cuerpos caídos, 2 adultos, acuchillados y sangrantes, muertos, tirados junto a él.

Le temblaban las manos, manos con aquella cosa letal en sus dedos, dedos que se habían manchado con la sangre de sus padres.

–L-Los m-mataste… –balbuceo mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, estando en indecisión, rompiendo en pedazos su corazon–… e-eran mis padres… era mi familia… ¿por qué?

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se quedó en silencio.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

 _Creí escapar, quería escapar_

 _Pero era tarde_

 _Yo deseaba quedarme_

Una mañana ella entro por su ventana, abriéndola con el filo del cuchillo que siempre la acompañaba, no la miro. En la esquina de su cuarto estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Hola –saludo ella pero caso no le hizo- ¿Todd? –pregunto acercándose.

El lloraba, sí lloraba.

Ojo hinchado y morado, dolía, dolía mucho y más.

Intento cubrirse el rostro, apretando su mano contra la herida, pero ella no lo permitió, tomo sus brazos forzando a dejarse ver y lo miro a la cara.

-Me golpee –intento sonríe, excusarse, ella estaba tan seria- estoy bien.

Lo tomo con sus manos y suavemente lo beso en la zona herida provocando que temblara.

-Morirán –la escucho decir.

Creyó… que bromeaba.

 _Tú eras tan valiosa para mí_

 _Como yo lo era para ti_

 _Tal vez más_

 _tal vez más_

Ella lo miro con ternura, una que en otros días habría logrado que se tirara a sus brazos y rezar para que no se fuera.

No esta vez… no esta vez.

-Te quiero.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó consumir por el dolor.

Él también.

Él también la quería.

 _Dijiste las palabras… que me condenaron_

 _Quisiera no haberte escuchado_

Esa madrugada fue fatal.

Un impacto en su cerebro, una puñalada en su corazon, la muerte.

-Muertos… –susurro comenzando a temblar.

-Siempre estuvieron muertos.

Se volteo, sus manos rozaron el arma de la mano muerta de su padre tomándola por instinto, le apunto.

Le apunto a ella.

Enferma intuición.

 _Yo era feliz_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué ensombreciste todo?_

-Quiero… –balbuceo mirándola fijamente- quiero que te vayas.

Ella abrió los ojos, con inmensidad, confusión y dolor.

-¿Por qué? –ella apretó sus puños sollozando- ¿no me quieres?

Bajo la mirada ya no la podía levantar, sus manos aun temblaban.

-Lo siento.

 _Te mentí_

 _No deseaba quererte_

 _No así_

 _No de esta manera_

Ella le dio todo, ella le había dado todo, todo.

La felicidad, el cariño y amor.

Fue ciego, recién se daba cuenta de quién era, lo que había ocultado, lo que le había mentido.

¿Por qué no lo pudo ver?

Nunca vio una rosa… solo sus espinas.

 _Balanceo tu corazon de un lado a otro_

 _Vete_

 _Se me va a caer_

-Morí… –dijo ella tomando con seriedad sus palabras- estoy muerta… desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se agacho, sabía que recogía el cuchillo.

-… y ahora –se levantó, mirándolo, torturándolo, sabiendo de su temor.

Quiso decirle algo, pero no podía.

Estaba quebrada.

-… ¡morirás conmigo!

 _Te convertí en rompecabezas_

 _perdí las piezas_

 _lo lamento_

 _cuanto lo lamento_

Recordó cuando rozaron sus manos, en las cavernas esa tarde de verano, el mar llegaba a él mientras entrelazaban sus dedos con timidez.

Supo ese día que podía confiar.

En su sonrisa, en su sinceridad, en su corazon.

-Lenore –susurro con cariño.

Ese nombre.

Su nombre.

Grabados en la arena, aquella que el mar, ya se había llevado.

 _Extrañare tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tus cabellos_

 _Las bromas y aquellos recuerdos que formamos_

 _siempre_

 _te recordare como un hermoso sueño_

Ella se abalanzo, el dolor, el furor, la muerte.

Pero nunca llego a él.

Nunca le permitió llegar a él.

Nunca.

-Adiós… Lenore –lloro apretando el gaticho.

Disparo.

 _Mi bella pesadilla_

* * *

 **dramático hasta el final _ja-ha_**

 **este fic esta dedicado a LagrimasSolitarias por darme esta exótica idea**

 **me encanto derrame lagrimas XP, oh si**

 **Todd Casil y Lenore no son míos**

 **¡Comenten y feliz fin de semana!**

 ** _¡kokoro fuera! =D_**


End file.
